


Explanation

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Pidge (Voltron), Coming Out, Flashbacks, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Social Justice, is that the right tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Hunk recounts to Coran the time Lance told him he had ADHD.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please send in prompts

Coran laughed, “I can’t imagine your commanding officer let that one slide.”

Hunk shook his head, never losing his grin, “No he didn’t, Lance, Pidge and I were ordered to clean the toilets instead of regular detention. Both the boys and the girls. I wear, we got hit so many times by female cadets who thought were were perverts, I nearly got a hole in my head. Pidge also complained about there being no gender neutral toilets, which yeah, I agree that is a problem, but I didn’t need to be reminded about that right now.”

“So, how did you find out about Lance’s, uhh,” Coran tried to find the right words, “neurodivergrance?”

“It’s neurodivergence, actually, but close enough.” Hunk corrected gently, “And I didn’t exactly find out. It’s more I got suspicious and he told me.”

“I’m sure that was an interesting tale.” Coran chuckled.

Hunk nodded, “Sure is. Let me tell you...”

* * *

_“How do you figure out all this stuff, man?” Hunk stared in shock._

_Lance shrugged and went back to knitting a rather interestingly designed scarf with a pattern in it, “I’m a fast learner and I’ve been knitting since I was 6. This is kinda nothing but fun.”_

“Lance, believe it or not, has always been really smart. He picked up new skills so fast, it was kinda insane. Despite his short attention span, he picked things up really fast. He flew through lessons and exams, but actually studying was really hard for him.”

_“Show off.” Pidge muttered under breath._

_“Yeah, yeah, be jealous all you want.” Lance grinned, “Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna be making you a Lance Original for your birthday or Christmas.”_

_“Who said I wanted a Lance Original?” Pidge continued to type away on the laptop._

_“You don’t have to fret, Pidge, everyone wants at least a little piece of me. I figured, this was the best way to provide.” Lance turned to Hunk, “You get me, man?”_

_Hunk nodded, “Yeah, totally.”_

“He often talked really fast after class, sometimes I didn’t even hear what he was saying. But while he was really cocky, he was also pretty freaking kind. I kinda envied his abilities and well, I wanted to know how he did it.”

_“Seriously, Lance, how do you learn things so fast?” Hunk asked, sitting down next to Lance, “You go through the first bit of class pretty focused, but once you’re done you go a little bit nuts and it’s kinda the same with exams. But you really seem to have trouble with actual studying, so, how do you do it, man?”_

_Lance didn’t stop knitting, but he didn’t look Hunk in the eye, “I’ve got Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Also known as ADHD. Other people would probably define it differently, but for me, having ADHD means being able to learn things pretty quickly since I kinda have to before my brain goes mushy. And when it does go mushy, I’m pretty much just a kangaroo on a sugar high. Can’t concentrate on anything.”_

_Hunk blinked._

“The way he said it kinda made it sound like he expected me to get mad him or something.”

_Hunk started to smile._

“As if learning that would change my opinion of him.”

_“That’s pretty cool man; I got a friend back home like that.” Hunk explained._

_Lance blinked and finally looked at him, “You don’t think it’s weird?”_

_Hunk shook his head, “Nah, man. You’ve always been you and we’re bros, Lance. I’m not turning my back on you just because you reveal you’ve always been neurodivergent. That’d be stupid.”_

_Lance smiled, “Thanks, man.”_

* * *

“...from then on, whenever Lance was having trouble with things, he’d come running to me if he needed help. I didn’t always have the right answer or the one that he wanted to hear, but he always came to me for advice.” Hunk explained, “Also made sure the teachers and others guys backed off if they got nasty; I was kinda the biggest guy in class, so it was easy to make them back off most of the time.”

Coran hummed, “That is rather interesting. Are neurodivergent beings on your planet considered unusual?”

Hunk snorted, “Honestly, there are neurodivergent people all over the world, but our culture likes to hide and victimize them. It makes them sound like a curse more often than not and when our culture do decide to include them, they don’t actually get it right at all, make them the bad guy or just kill them off real quickly in fiction. It’s pretty awful.”

Coran nodded, “It certainly sounds terrible. I can understand why Lance didn’t mention it until asked.”

“It’s ridiculous, though. Lance didn’t ask to be born this way, no one did, but they still get treated pretty bad.” Hunk explained, eyes narrowed in anger, “It’s just not right.”

Coran smiled and placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder, “It’s a good thing he’d got friends like you around to help him.”

Hunk nodded and smiled, “You bet he does.”

With that, they went back to the dishes.


End file.
